El número uno
by Sly Bletche
Summary: En un principio es competitividad pura. Doble cara no podía superarlo; tampoco en eso. Así que su propuesta es horrible y Uraraka no sabe si reír o llorar, sintiéndose ofendida y un poco desgraciada también. Katsuki jamás la había cagado tanto al abrir la boca. [Historia corta]
1. Me casaré y molaré un montón

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: post UA, por lo tanto son adultos; posible OoC, netamente con fines terapéuticos (siendo que soy una persona con muchos fics que acabar, este es el hijo fácil de tratar) y cómicos. Muchas parejas... ¡Subido y avanzado en Wattpad!

* * *

El número uno

.

—Me casaré y molaré un montón—

* * *

Es un hecho, todos lo tienen claro, digerido, ya poco les importa cualquier cosa que haga. El muy idiota pasaría por sobre cualquiera para volverse el héroe número uno, y está bien. A algunos les mueve el dinero, a otros la fama y a los estúpidos, la posibilidad de que muchas chicas les sigan. Él quiere ser el número uno con todo su ser. Pues le dejan, es su vida y a pesar de todo, un objetivo bastante respetable.

Sin embargo, su deseo de superioridad va más allá algunas veces. Sólo algunas, más aún si se trata de los dos que siempre le dan pelea por el primer lugar. Cuando se trata de ellos no importa si no están intentando ser héroes.

_No_ pueden ser mejores que él.

Así consiguió muchas cosas, incluso si no era la manera más idónea. Era más bien egoísta hasta cierto punto.

Eso lo llevó a conseguir algo muy importante: a su novia.

—¡Katsuki, ya regresé!

Detuvo sus flexiones y se encaminó hacia la sala. Uraraka dejaba unas bolsas sobre las encimeras de la cocina cuando la vio.

—¿Trajiste el arroz? —preguntó, ayudándola a sacar las cosas.

—Es lo principal, no lo olvidaría.

—Lo mismo dijiste con el pulpo la otra vez y lo olvidaste —sonrió doblando las bolsas y dejándolas a un lado.

Uraraka guardó silencio, tampoco le dirigió la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón.

—Hoy vamos a usar la cuerda, haremos sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales y practicaremos lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Usarás pesas de veinte kilogramos en los tobillos y en las muñecas. Y queda prohibido activar tu quirk en la pelea —enumeró. Uraraka lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que mencionó lo de su quirk.

Ella sólo asintió. No tenía caso, Katsuki sabía lo que hacía y si le decía que no lo usara, pues vale, no iba a usarlo. Se esforzaría mucho para darle una buena pelea.

—Por cierto, en la mañana, antes de venir, recibí una invitación de Momo —comentó con una sonrisa—. Al parecer ella y Todoroki van a casarse en cuatro meses.

Él se detuvo abruptamente. De inmediato la imagen de doble cara sonriendo con chulería y mostrándole el dedo medio se apareció en su cabeza. _¿Perdiste tu corona, princesa segundona?_

Eso iba en contra de todo el carácter de Shouto, pero no podía verlo de otra manera. No podía evitar pensar en que sería inevitablemente humillado, y eso no estaría en sus planes ni ahora ni nunca.

A veces lo pensaba bien y se sentía como un crío al sentirse de esa forma. Pero gran parte de las veces no podía evitarlo.

—Siéntete libre de dejarme lo del regalo.

No volvió a tocar el tema. Uraraka lo tomó por el lado de que poco le importaba si Todoroki decidía casarse, así que lo dejó ser. Mientras ese día hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo y la acompañara estaba bien.

Luego de cocinar, comer y descansar para evitar malestares, comenzaron a entrenar. Hace un tiempo él estaba más en su cabeza que con ella, pero seguía pendiente de recordarle algunas cosas y echarle una manito si se le llegaba a complicar un poco. No era por nada, más de setenta ejercicios de sentadillas o flexiones era bastante para ella seguramente. Pensando en eso se permitía ser solo un poquito flexible. Ella podía lograrlo, estaba seguro de eso.

—¡Ah, estoy exhausta! —se recostó en el suelo al terminar las flexiones de brazos.

Katsuki la ignoró y se sentó en el suelo a un lado de ella, tirando la cuerda por ahí.

—Vamos, los abdominales.

—¡Pero...! —antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella sonrió, deteniendo su queja, y se sentó al frente.

La miró extrañado. Algo iba a hacer esa tonta.

Entrelazaron sus piernas y se echaron al suelo. En el primer abdominal Ochako se acercó más de lo que esperaba y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Él chasqueó la lengua al notar que por eso de pronto parecía muy dispuesta a seguir con los ejercicios. Le dio un golpecito en la frente con su dedo antes de volver al suelo.

Así estuvieron por mucho tiempo antes de que Katsuki pusiera su mano entre los dos, por lo que ella besó su palma.

—Oye, basta —frunció el ceño.

—Pero así es divertido.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

—Cásate conmigo, Ochako.

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Le tomó un poco darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera se lo estaba preguntando, aunque tampoco parecía una orden que no admitiera réplica alguna.

Después de eso no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de por qué lo decía.

Ochako sonrió.

—No.

—¡¿No?!

—Eso dije: no.

De pronto su sonrisa no daba una sensación muy agradable. Cuando Katsuki le pidió que se lo explicara esta cambió, ahora parecía más bien triste.

—Es por lo de Todoroki y Momo, ¿cierto? —suspiró— Ni siquiera vale la pena preguntar, te conozco, aunque por un momento pensé que lo decías en serio —decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Él la atajo por los pies, evitando que lo hiciera.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—¡No lo dices en serio! —gritó de vuelta— ¡Es solo tu egoísmo y complejo de inferioridad hablando!

Sabiendo que no la dejaría ir, le tocó la pierna y lo hizo flotar para pararse. A pesar de las quejas de Katsuki no lo dejó caer en ningún momento.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —exclamó al verla tomar su bolso y echar unas cuantas cosas.

—A donde no pueda verte la jodida cara.

—¡Devuélveme al suelo, maldita sea!

Después de un corto rato le habría sido posible salirse del efecto del quirk, pero con el tiempo Ochako se había vuelto más fuerte y ahora podía mantener cosas en el aire por un par de horas sin siquiera sentirse un poco mal.

—Lo haré cuando aprendas la lección.

—¡No eres mi puta madre, has lo que te digo Ochako!

—¡Cierra la boca, me estoy aburriendo de tus estupideces! —frunció el ceño— ¡Por mi que se te vaya la jodida sangre al lugar en donde se _supone_ deberías tener el cerebro!

—¡Uraraka! —la llamó cuando vio se que dirigía hacia la salida.

—¡MUERE!

Seguido del portazo que dio se formó un gran silencio. Hasta que comenzó a gritar insultos y maldiciones por doquier. Estaba furioso. Aún más sabiendo que en realidad era su culpa, la había cagado en grande. No le sorprendería si no volviera a hablarle en mucho tiempo.

Pero él hablaba en serio, no era una broma, jamás jugaría con algo así.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
No tenía con quien hablar de eso, y los que habían probablemente se reirían de él en su cara. Y si se lo contaba a su madre su muerte estaba asegurada, para la satisfacción de Ochako.  
¿Cómo iba a casarse ahora? No podía pensar en estar con alguien más que no fuera ella, incluso si lo que quería era ir un paso adelante que Todoroki.

Con un demonio. Sabía que eso le traería problemas algún día.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo pesar, sabía lo que venía.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó tomándose la cabeza— ¿No pudo soltarme cuando no estuviera de cabeza?

Más importante, tenía que hacer algo con eso y pronto. De todas formas hablaría con Kirishima, arriesgándose a las burlas.


	2. Antes de cagarla piensa en tus conocidos

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: post UA, por lo tanto son adultos; posible OoC.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Antes de cagarla piensa en tus conocidos—

* * *

Contrario a lo que había predicho, Kirishima no se rió de él. Más bien se pasó la mano por el rostro con un poco de frustración.

—Eres un idiota.

Él bufó, sabía que tenía razón así que a su forma de ver, no valía la pena replicar.

—Vas a tener que hacer lo imposible si la quieres de vuelta. Puedo intentar ayudarte.

Kirishima notó que la expresión de su amigo cambió. No parecía feliz, pero sí un poquito más aliviado, aunque hubiera jurado que se estaba tragando la maldición a sus ancestros por decir que era un idiota.

A decir verdad Bakugou había madurado bastante, pero bastante era lo que le faltaba también.

—Pero no lo haré si no prometes dejar tus tonterías con Todoroki y Midoriya.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó.

El pelirrojo soltó las mancuernas y se quedó mirándolo desde el asiento de una de las máquinas.

—Dime, ¿estaría todo bien si Ochako se fuera?

—Por supuesto, ni que fuera el puto oxígeno. ¿Estás tonto? —respondió de mala gana.

Kirishima rodó los ojos.

—Pues yo pienso que serías un desastre todavía peor. Fuera del trabajo te la pasarías entrenando y puede que vengas más seguido, lo que no me agrada nada —sonrió—. Sin ofender —agregó al ver su cara—. Aún así me alegra que hayas acudido a mí.

—No te creas, a mí tampoco es que me mueva el corazón venir.

Kirishima soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Estiró un poco sus brazos y piernas, y finalmente exhaló con fuerza.

—Katsuki, si yo fuera tú no me arriesgaría a perder a Ochako. Puedes ser el héroe número uno y tenerla a ella, es más, probablemente sea tu única forma de volverte el mejor —explicó acercándose—. Sin ella puedes llegar lejos, pero con ella puedes ir aún más allá, amigo.

Kirishima le dio un golpe en el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír. Katsuki le devolvió la mirada con molestia.

—La próxima vez piensa en las consecuencias. Ella debe sentirse usada, eso es desagradable y Ochako ya ha aguantado bastante —Cogió su botella de las manos de Bakugou y bebió del agua en ella—. ¿Echemos una carrera? El que llega primero a casa de Ashido gana.

—Me importa una mierda —masculló saliendo junto a Kirishima del gimnasio. Esperó al pelirrojo a que se pusiera en posición—. ... ¿Por qué a su casa?

—Está más cerca que la mía y ahí tengo cambios de ropa —contestó—. En sus marcas, listos...

—¡¿Eres un puto crío?! —exclamó.

—¡Fuera!

[ I ]

—Así que ella te hizo flotar y después de irse te dejó caer de cabeza en tu miseria.

Katsuki rechinó los dientes.

—Fiu, esa chica siempre me agradó. Lástima que haya sido la única capaz de soportarte, ahora no volverá.

—¡Cállate perra!

Eijirou se acercó riendo a carcajadas. Sólo llevaba pantalones deportivos y una toalla con la cual se secaba el cabello.

—Ella sólo bromea, en el fondo le apena. Antes se la pasaba diciendo que eran una pareja adorable —sonrió mientras pasaba tras Mina y se servía un vaso de jugo.

El enojo de Katsuki creció más si era posible. ¿Cuál era la manía de hablar de su relación en pasado? No se había terminado y ya todos la daban por perdida.

Aunque _todos_ se resumía a Kirishima y Mina nada más.

—Aún así pienso que ella hizo bien. Creí que habías dejado de ser tan infantil, Bakugou —La muchacha infló las mejillas y se enderezó, apoyando sus manos en la encimera—. Pero podemos ayudarte si prometes ser más empático.

El semblante toda la vida positivo de Mina siempre lo había irritado, todo, definitivamente todo en ella era hasta cierto punto irritante. Pero solía ser útil aunque las veces en que le jodía eran más.

—Serías de mucha ayuda, ya sabes, a la testosterona le cuesta entenderlas, señoritas —sonrió Red Riot.

Katsuki gruñó por incontable vez en el día.

—Por cierto, hay que conseguirte un traje para la boda de Momo —recordó Mina mirando a Kirishima.

—¿Eh? Pero...

—Nada de peros.

Él los miró fijamente un momento. Tan estúpido no era, eso de que Kirishima tuviera cambios de ropa en casa de Ashido lo volvía todo aún más obvio, pero bah. En el fondo le daba igual. Tenía mayores cosas de las que preocuparse.

—A ti igual Bakugou, por si no logras convencer a Ochako para la fecha.

—¡Cierra la boca, es en cuatro putos meses! —gritó.

Kirishima alzó el vaso en su dirección.

—Confiamos en ti, amigo. La convencerás y al fin volverás a ser el cachorrito domesticado que eras.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a la salida, dando un portazo cuando finalmente partió de vuelta a casa.

—¿Cuál vestido usarás? —preguntó interesado.

—Oh, compraré otro para la ocasión.

Kirishima la miró sorprendido, luego se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—Bueno, supongo que debí esperar eso.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó Ashido sonriendo tan amable que llegaba a sentirse tétrico.

—Nada, nada...

[ II ]

Nada más llegar a casa su móvil comenzó a sonar. No le sorprendió tanto ver el nombre.

_Vieja bruja_.

Chasqueó la lengua. Si no le contestaba luego se quejaría peor. No le quedaba de otra, realmente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué quieres? Que hijo más horrible que tengo. Y eso que me esforcé para que fuera un caballero educado. No debí rendirme y dejarte ser...

—Ve al grano maldición —bufó al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada.

Su madre exhaló con fuerza del otro lado.

—Hay algo que quiero me expliques, hijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —rodó los ojos.

—Antes llamé a Ochako, ya sabes, para saber cómo estaba. Pero se oía algo mal y cuando le pregunté me dijo que no estabas con ella. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en vez de estar consolando a tu novia? —Cada vez alzaba más la voz— ¡Qué hicimos para merecer a un hijo y novio tan desconsiderado!

—¡Deja de gritar vieja!

—¡Claro que estoy vieja si no haces más que sacarme canas!

—¡Basta ya, mierda!

De pronto su madre dejó de hablar. Mientras tanto él se quitaba la sudadera y se disponía a hacer algo para comer.

—Dime, bandido. ¡¿No habrás sido tú el culpable de que Ochako esté así?!

Su silencio fue suficiente.

—¡Faltaba más! —exclamó indignada— ¡Sigue así y te quedarás solo, amargado y feo!

—¡Déjame en paz, mujer!

Acto seguido colgó.

Segundos después dejó caer el celular sin cuidado sobre la encimera y comenzó a rebuscar. Que más daba, si por él fuera viviría de agua. Así que simplemente haría arroz y acabaría con eso. No se sentía con las suficientes ganas como para hacer nada elaborado, sólo quería descansar. Mas la necesidad de comer algo lo estaba matando aunque no tuviera hambre en absoluto.


	3. Bitácora del abandonado

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: post UA, por lo tanto son adultos; posible OoC.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Bitácora del abandonado—

* * *

Vivir sin Ochako no era nada del otro mundo, sobre todo porque, bueno, vivía solo. Pero saber que muy probablemente no volvería le provocaba una sensación incómoda.

Le costaba pensar en ello, pero lo que le habían dicho Kirishima, Mina y su madre lo tenía inquieto.

—_Ella debe sentirse usada, eso es algo desagradable y Ochako ya ha aguantado bastante._

_—También te conseguiremos uno a ti, por si no convences a Ochako todavía para la fecha._

_—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en vez de consolar a tu novia? Si sigues así te quedaras solo, amargado y feo._

¡Qué más daba!

Él no estaba para darle el puto gusto a los demás, su único propósito era convertirse en el héroe número uno. Y ahora devolver a Ochako junto a él porque por como iban las cosas eso no le daba buena espina. Amargado y feo le importaba bien poco quedar.

¿Pero solo?

Bah, solo también. Sí, no tenía por qué hacer que Ochako volviera.

[ ... ]

Había estado viviendo toda su vida de adulto hasta ahora solo. Completamente. Ochako se quedaba algunos días de vez en cuando pero eran bastante independientes el uno del otro y a veces se llamaban sólo para saber si el otro estaba bien o simplemente para escucharse.

Ver películas solo no le complicaba. De hecho no era muy fan de ellas.

Comer solo tampoco. Todo estaba sumido en silencio y era bastante cómodo. Aunque no lo suficiente, parecía como que faltaba algo.

Casi siempre dormía solo, aunque saber que Ochako no iría a dormir por un tiempo era desalentador incluso si no lo aceptaba.

Entrenar sin ella era mucho más práctico también. No tenía que preparar un entrenamiento diferente para ella dado su quirk.  
El silencio también era mucho.

[ ... ]

Descubrió que Ochako era realmente útil a la hora de hacer el aseo.

Le gustaba mucho que su casa siempre estuviera limpia, por ello pasaba la escoba un par de veces al día si estaba libre y si no lo hacía al volver de sus deberes como héroe. Hacía su cama siempre luego de desayunar y lavaba las cosas casi inmediatamente después de utilizarlas. Pero también lavaba mucha ropa y limpiaba bajo los muebles, para ello Ochako solía ofrecerle su ayuda.

Su novia sonriente y gustosa le daba una mano, muchas veces para apresurar las tareas y poder llevarlo fuera a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo.

El día nunca había pasado más lento cuando se le ocurrió asear el lugar moviendo los muebles de allá para acá, solo y con el ensordecedor silencio. Fuerza no le faltaba y los tomaba con facilidad, pero eso no le quitaba lo tedioso que estaba siendo. Y la ropa ahora tardaba demasiado en secarse, aunque en realidad era lo normal.

[ ... ]

No lo hubiera querido, pero al cuarto día comenzó a escuchar ruidos, frases y la voz de Uraraka emitiéndolos aún cuando ella no se encontraba por el lugar.

Eso le hacía sentir un poco miserable. Nunca habían dependido del otro, pero ahora él estaba demostrando una perfecta dependencia y no sabía por qué demonios.

Le molestaba tanto el silencio que al comer encendía el televisor y para entrenar buscó unos auriculares que hace tiempo no usaba, cosa de escuchar algo de música. Una vez se descubrió abrazando una almohada al despertar.

No sacaba nada con apagar el teléfono para no pensar que las llamadas que recibía eran de ella porque aún así pensaba que estaba sonando. Aunque estuviera más apagado que sus ganas de visitar a su madre.

Cuatro días era demasiado. ¡Demasiado pronto para andar con esas gilipolleces!

[ ... ]

Su decisión era tanta que Katsuki dejó eso atrás. No más llamadas de Ochako imaginarias, no más el televisor haciendo ruido al comer y no más auriculares emitiendo música un poco agresiva para entrenar. Y lo de la almohada fue sólo una noche, nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero no por mucho.


	4. Se llama culpa y miedo de perderla

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: post UA, por lo tanto son adultos; posible OoC.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Se llama culpa y miedo de perderla—

* * *

Su decisión no duró mucho porque la madurez que había conseguido con el pasar de los años lo hizo recapacitar. Era un egoísta, y Ochako siempre le había soportado. Pensar en eso, analizar la situación y no dormir por una noche entera le habían aclarado la mente.

Se sentía como un bastardo sin corazón.

Vale que no era el ser más empático del planeta, pero había que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta, con un demonio.

Ochako era una chica (porque gay no era y se había dado cuenta de esos dos detalles desde hace mucho tiempo), las chicas solían soñar con casarse con el amor de su vida y vivir felices para siempre. Su novia era como cualquier chica, no era una estúpida y era bastante fuerte en muchos sentidos, pero sí era sensible como la gran mayoría de ellas.

Katsuki por su parte no creía ser el amor de la vida de nadie. Era simple sentido común y no le afectaba pensarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar toda su vida con él? Aún así ella había parecido bastante afectada cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo casarse más por un deseo personal que por amor.

Entonces, probablemente significara que ella sí quería estar con él. Se habría ido, alejado, terminado con él hace tiempo si no fuera así, ¿verdad?

—¿La amas?

Sus mejillas se colorearon sin que lo quisiera y sus quejas llegaron de inmediato.

—¡Qué estupideces preguntas, perra!

—Venga, no puedes ir a buscarla si ni siquiera sabes si la amas. El ser más patoso amorosamente serás pero cualquiera se da cuenta cuando está enamorado, ¿cierto? —Aunque no lo hubiera querido ni esperado, Mina estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Kirishima soltó una risa y se acercó a ellos.

—De Katsuki me espero lo que sea, menos que el no amarla lo detenga.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró la chica.

Katsuki palideció un poco al oír eso. Kirishima aseguraba que si no la amaba eso cambiaba nada, y hasta ahora había sido así, pensaba él. Por lo que tenía razón. Y Kirishima le había dicho que estaba enamorado en algún momento, entonces...

¿La amaba o no?

No lo sabía. La extrañaba, eso sí que sí. Amar no era un sentimiento que pegara mucho con él y sabía sus límites. Estaba seguro de que era perfectamente incapaz de averiguar si la amaba.

Pero él solía romper sus propios límites, ¿no? Era lo necesario para ser el número uno.

—¿Qué tal si piensas en esto como ser un héroe?

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Claro! Sonará muy duro, pero lo único que mueve tu trasero de forma efectiva es tu meta de ser el número uno —exclamó Mina—. Solo que ahora tu meta es Ochako, quien te espera en una cima imaginaría. Porque enamorado estás, y hasta las patas, pero eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta.

—¡A quién llamas estúpido, zorra de mierda! —gritó hecho una furia.

Mina sonrió aún más.

—Si te has sonrojado —Hizo notar con algo parecido a la ternura—. No te preocupes que ya todos sabemos que la amas. Mi amiga Ochako es con la única mujer que podrías estar y ser feliz.

La chica se apartó una lágrima invisible de sus ojos, aparentando estar emocionada. Se agarró del brazo de Kirishima y lo miró con emoción.

—¿Puedo comenzar?

El pelirrojo dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

—Adelante.

—¡Yei! —Se dirigió a Katsuki— Ahora vamos a comprar un bonito ramo y serás el hombre perfecto, tu evolución enamorará más a Ochako de seguro.

Frunció el ceño, con todo eso que su ex compañera estaba soltando se hacía una idea de lo que estaba planeando. Él no estaba dispuesto, claro. Ahora que veía el recuperar a Ochako de otra forma (porque la analogía tenía sentido) iba a hacerlo a su manera.

—Ni creas que te haré caso —Soltó al tiempo que se disponía a irse.

—¡P-pero-!

-No te preocupes -Kirishima le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras oía la puerta cerrarse-. Si algo sale mal probablemente lo veamos mañana o en dos días en la puerta otra vez.

Mina suspiró.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —dijo con ojitos de perro abandonado, pegándose a Kirishima.

Él se encogió de hombros haciendo el tonto, consciente de sus intenciones de conseguir acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra...

—Oye —Mina le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Que cruel eres, Red Riot.

—Venga, lo siento. Te hago un masaje. ¿A que sí, pequeña? —La abrazó desde atrás por los hombros, pegando su mejilla a la rosácea de ella.

Mina dudó, sin embargo no por mucho.

[ I ]

Dar con Ochako era más que simple. Bastaba con ir a su apartamento, tocar la puerta y si no abría sentarse a esperar.

No se hacía ilusiones con el celular. Seguro que no le respondía.

Había escuchado que un accidente había alterado el orden en el tránsito. Nada preocupante, pero suponía que ella había ido en ayuda.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ella llegó. Sus pasos resonaron llamando la atención de Katsuki, que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él la reconocía. Al parecer recibir su visita le echaba todos los ánimos abajo, supuso al ver su cara. Pero no quedaba de otra.

Ochako se encaminó hacia su puerta, ignorándolo por completo.

—Hey —gruñó poniéndose de pie—. Hay que hablar.

Pero ella estaba decidida a entrar y pensar en él como un efecto de mal gusto provocado por su imaginación.

—Uraraka.

La cerradura abrió y ella se alejó un paso para abrir la puerta.

—¡Uraraka!

Se disponía a entrar cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo apoyarse contra la puerta, que por suerte se trababa en cierto punto así que no se iba a caer.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, mujer. Necesito saber que vas a regresar y ahora —dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, claro que ahora era incapaz de ignorarlo o pensar en él como algo sin importancia.

No estaba enojada. Estaba dolida, y mucho. Habían sido años juntos y nada había cambiado en las ambiciones de Katsuki. No le pedía que renunciara a su meta de ser un héroe, pero ya que eran novios, aunque fuese desearía que la considerara en su vida como algo más importante que ganarle a Shouto y Deku.

Todo lo que hacía era tomar decisiones porque alguien, comúnmente esos dos, la habían tomado antes que él y eso era imperdonable, según Katsuki.  
Para ella imperdonable era lo que estaba haciendo su novio. Lo amaba, daría su alma al peor demonio si fuera necesario sólo con tal de verlo saltar en la cima, ¿pero qué daría él por ella?

Hasta ahora había dado su tiempo, y ya que eran héroes era algo importante, pero ya no estaba segura de nada. El momento con Katsuki la había hecho sentir terrible y por el momento lo malo superaba a lo bueno.

Su pequeño sueño de alguna vez casarse con él se había ido al traste, ¿por qué pensaba en querer casarse con alguien así?

Bueno... Lo amaba. Y le dolía saber que tenía que dejar de verlo si eso iba a seguir así.

Aunque el muy desgraciado ahí estaba ahora, a saber por qué exactamente.

—¿Es en serio? —habló finalmente— ¿Acaso vas a obligarme a ir a tu casa?

Katsuki lo pensó un momento.

—¡Y lo meditas!

—¡Oye, basta! —Detuvo la mano femenina antes de que le diera un golpe en el hombro, a pesar de que no mucho daño le iba a hacer— Sé que no soy la persona más considerada, pero me estoy volviendo loco y me cuesta hacer mi trabajo si no sé que vas a regresar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Se zafó del agarre de sus dedos. A esa altura ya no iba a correr dentro para evitar tener una conversación con él.

Él pensó a consciencia en su pregunta. Básicamente quería que volviera a como antes. Que fuera a su casa, que vieran películas, entrenaran, comieran y durmieran juntos. Se sentía cómodo haciéndolo con ella después de tanto tiempo juntos. Pero no era tonto, ella estaba esperando algo de él, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era ese algo.

Y sobre todo quería que dejara de verle como si hubiera atropellado a posta a un perro y fuera el peor villano del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga?

Ochako fue gratamente sorprendida al comprender sus palabras. Y de pronto ante la mirada de Katsuki se sintió indefensa. Decidió ser sincera, puesto que pedirle que reflexionara por su cuenta o que pensara a ver si lograba enterarse de lo que ella quería ni tenía sentido ni los iba a llevar a alguna parte.

—Sólo me gustaría que fueras más honesto y considerado conmigo. Me enamoré de ti por como eres y no planeo hacerte cambiar nada, pero sería agradable que pensaras en mí como tu novia —explicó jugando con sus dedos pero sin dejar de observarlo—, alguien al menos medianamente importante, si es que realmente me quieres.

Uraraka exhaló y ante la falta de respuesta de unos considerables minutos, volvió a hablar.

—¿Es demasiado para ti? —rió burlona.

Él chasqueó la lengua sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco. Francamente su cerebro se había paralizado cuando ella dijo que estaba enamorada de él. De él, joder, le subía mucho su ego, confianza y autoestima. Pero por su parte, siempre se sentía tan bien a su lado y oír eso le hacía sentirse feliz. Todavía podía lograr que lo perdonara. Un estúpido es lo que había sido, la había hecho sentir mal incluso si no había sido a posta.

Luego de tantas veces que esos tres idiotas le dijeron que podía perderla o hablaban dando su relación por acabada, resultaba que había ganado un poco de miedo. Sobre todo miedo a que ella ya no lo quisiera.

Le importaba una mierda ser un amargado y volverse feo. Nada de eso era importante a la hora de salvar vidas y aunque más por paranoia, pensar en que ella no volvería había vuelto su día a día más difícil de sobrellevar. Por tanto necesitaba saber que Ochako volvería con su estúpida sonrisa, no importaba si en días, semanas o meses, mientras estuviera seguro de que regresaría.

—Puedo hacer lo que sea. Sólo dime que vas a regresar —pidió.

—Puedes hacer lo que sea...

—Sí.

—¿Lo que sea? —insistió.

—¡Sí, mujer!

Ochako sonrió enormemente. Casi que daba un poco de escalofríos, aunque en ese momento verla sonreír lo hizo sentir más que aliviado.

—¿Me acompañarás a la boda, entonces? —preguntó.

Gruñó una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Dejarás tu complejo de inferioridad?

—¡No sé de qué mierda hablas, pero sí!

Ella hizo como que pensaba detenidamente en algo.

—¿Invitaremos a tus padres más seguido? —Sonaba bastante emocionada, todo lo contrario a como se sentía él con la idea. Más que nada al pensar en su madre.

—No.

—Dijiste que podías hacer lo que fuese.

—Soy héroe, no un puto mago.

—¡No necesitas serlo para traer a tu madre!

—¡Vale, está bien! —gritó desesperado— Está bien, pero no prometo nada.

—¡Yei! —Saltó.

—Ahora...

—Ahora nos vemos, mañana debo despertar hiper-mega temprano para ir a trabajar. No estaré en todo el día así que no te llamaré, claro —agitó su mano al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar dentro—. ¡Nos vemos!

Katsuki frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Intentó llamar su atención para que se detuviera.

—Adiós, Katsuki —Sonrió.

—¡Oye!

Antes de que pudiera tomarla del brazo ella ya había cerrado la puerta frente a su nariz.

—Ni creas que te perdonaré tan fácil. Es bonito saber que estás dispuesto a lo que sea, pero esto no se arregla con palabras lindas —Informó desde dentro.

—¡Uraraka!

—Intenta no molestar mucho a mis vecinos, cariño.

El apodo amoroso lo hizo enfurecer más. Los detestaba, el único que usaba con ella de vez en cuando era cara de ángel y porque había evolucionado de cara redonda. Nada más. Y ella usaba esos apodos comunes y melosos con él cuando quería lograr algo por medio de fastidiarlo.

—¡Maldita idiota!

—Gracias, sigue así, vas por muy buen camino —soltó con ironía—. Que duermas bien.

Después de eso ella no respondió más. Él tampoco siguió insistiendo luego de la décima vez porque el enojo le ganaba y seguro que venían los vecinos de Uraraka a empeorarlo todo.

Soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa.

—Esa tonta —murmuró, pateando una pequeña piedrecilla que había en su camino.


	5. Los niños son criaturas del Diablo

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: post UA, por lo tanto son adultos; posible OoC.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Los niños son criaturas del Diablo—

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, mirando al mocoso del averno con infinito odio.

—Vieja, calle a su bastardo.

La mujer se mostró claramente ofendida y no perdió tiempo para mirarlo como si fuera el peor villano del mundo. Sin embargo eso no evitó que intentara hacer callar al niño y que, finalmente, al no lograr nada se lo llevara corriendo de ahí.

Ya un poco más aliviado cogió un par de cajas de cereales y las tiró en el canasto.

Odiaba los carros con su vida. Sólo servían para estorbar y encima las viejas estúpidas acostumbraban dejarlos atravesados en los pasillos, haciendo molesto pasar.

Siguió caminando para ir en busca de una caja de doce leches (los cereales con leche eran su salvación muchas veces) y ya luego iría por fideos. Fue cuando estaba echando el cuarto paquete que una voz indeseable le interrumpió. Como si ya se le hubiera pasado el dolor de cabeza provocado por el mocoso de mierda ése.

—¡Katsuki!

Kaminari era igual o peor que la rabieta de un niño.

—Pasa de largo, como si no me conocieras.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño— No bromees. Hace tiempo que no te veía, amigo.

Vio una sombra ajena a su lado y sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros.

—Si no fuera por tu cabello y esa aura del infierno no te hubiera reconocido —soltó una risa estúpida.

Bien. Algo debía hacer con su jodido cabello entonces. O mejor aún, con la vista de todos sus estúpidos ex compañeros de clase.

—Denki, por Dios —el chico se giró y Katsuki vio de reojo.

Claro, la chica auriculares.

—Hola Bakugou —saludó intentando ser cortés, se notaba enojada— ¡Idiota, dejaste a Kairi sola! Podría perderse en menos de treinta segundos.

Sólo entonces Bakugou vio la mano que se conectaba con la derecha de Jirou y se percató de que había una niña (con la izquierda arrastraba el carrito). Cabello corto, rubio y una cara de tonta monumental. Aunque debía ser porque todos los niños tenían esa misma cara de mierda.

Parecía un poco intimidada. Suponía que por él, no sería ni la primera ni la última infante que reaccionara así.

—L-lo siento, debí recordarlo —Denki suspiró pesadamente aún con el brazo sobre sus hombros. En ese momento iba a apartarle la mano de golpe pero él habló y se alejó antes.

—¿Qué tal con Ochako? —Oh si, gracias por preguntar— ¿Vais a el matrimonio?

No tenía caso. Eso le seguiría saliendo hasta en la sopa y parece que nada iba a poder hacer. Malditos fueran todos. ¿No tenían algo mejor de lo que hablar? O mejor aún.

¿Alguien con quien más hablar?

—Sí.

—Oh, ya veo. Ahora creo que es hora de irnos, nos vemos de nuevo ahí, ¿si?

Denki se dispuso a poner en acción la retirada, algo andaba mal, se notaba en la cara de Katsuki que con notoriedad andaba de peor mal genio que de costumbre.

—Vamos cariño...

Antes de que Denki pudiera escapar se le acercó su hija y lo miró desde abajo por un momento. Hasta que le abrazó la pierna por un buen rato.

El ambiente era pesado y Kaminari estaba casi llorando porque estaba seguro de que perdería a su hija a tan temprano tiempo.

—A papá siempre lo reanima un abrazo cuando está triste —dijo con voz torpe.

Sin embargo después de un rato sus deseos por mandarla a volar ya no estaban. Ahora resultaba que según una niña estaba triste. Eso era ridículo, pero completamente nuevo.

—Kairi, venga, ven aquí —dijo Denki con nerviosismo, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Eso terminaría mal, malísimo.

Jirou por su parte no comprendía la actitud del rubio. Vale que Bakugou siempre había sido agresivo a mil y era horrible tratar con él. Pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle algo a un niño. Era un héroe después de todo. Y aunque le fastidiaran, que alguien supiera que iba por ahí dañando niños acabaría con todo lo que había construido desde hace tiempo, además de ir en contra por completo de su escondida moral.

Y si algo sabía Jirou es que Katsuki podía ser todo lo que quisieran. Agresivo, malhablado, irrespetuoso y/o exagerado; todo menos un tonto.

—¿No quieres tomarla? —Decidió decir, más que nada para poner peor a Kaminari.

—¡J-Jirou!

Ahogó una risa, no sabía cuál cara era la peor, si la de Denki o la de Katsuki. El primero parecía estar teniendo diez tipos de colapsos distintos y un ataque al corazón, mientras que el otro tenía cara de ir al baño luego de comer algo descompuesto.

Definitivamente su ex compañero no era fan de los niños. Lo comprendía. Amaba a su hija pero era terrible tener un niño llorando sin cansancio a tu lado. Suerte que Kairi no lloraba sin razones de peso. De ser el caso contrario no le hubiera sorprendido, considerando menudo padre que tenía.

—Bueno, es sólo una idea. ¿Aceptas o no? Igual y te ayuda a ser un mejor héroe —insistió.

Un sonido agudo y agónico salió de la garganta de Kaminari.

Bakugou por su parte no se tomó la molestia de preguntar, sabía de lo que la chica hablaba. Aunque en el principio pensaba que mientras salvara vidas no tenía por qué ser agradable, una vez había reflexionado e imaginado que alguna vez sería forzoso para él interactuar con esos enanos del averno.

Pero ahora era el peor momento para comenzar a ser agradable a los ojos de los niños. Sobre todo con el dolor de cabeza y fastidio que le había provocado otro enano de la misma calaña.

—Supongo que eso es un no entonces...

La idea pareció gustarle a la niña cuando comprendió de lo que su madre hablaba. Así que de pronto comenzó a hacer muecas y extender sus brazos hacia arriba, pidiendo que la tomara.

Katsuki y su cara eran un poema. Esa mocosa era una tonta.

—Venga, arriba, que viruela no te va a dar —exclamó Jirou cogiendo a la niña y dejándola en brazos del héroe de explosiones, quien tuvo que cogerla sin más remedio porque sino se iba a caer.

—¡Qué crees que haces, maldición!

—¡Me pregunto lo mismo! -Kaminari estaba más pálido que nunca. Ya, vale, su amigo no iba a hacerle daño. Pero no a posta, a lo mejor y llegaba a su límite y lo hacía sin proponérselo.

Jirou rodó los ojos.  
¿No había otra manera de comunicarse que a gritos?

—Par de drama queens, callaos un rato. Iré a por un par de cosas que nos faltan, como le hagáis algo a mi hija los castraré sin reparos —avisó pasando de largo, llevando el carro consigo.

Katsuki iba a hablar pero Kairi puso sus manos en sus mejillas, a penas presionándolas pero tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Con un demonio rayitos, toma a tu mocosa ahora ya! —la alejó de su cuerpo.

—¡No se llama mocosa!

—¡Mira cuanto me importa! —Kaminari se estaba tardando años considerando su estado de histeria de hace nada— ¡Cógela!

Kairi hizo un puchero mientras estaba siendo pasada de brazo a brazo. Se le notaba incómoda con el ambiente un tanto violento a causa de los gritos. Ya no parecía muy feliz.

Ella le susurró algo a su padre al oído mientras que Katsuki intentaba estar menos enojado por medio de su respiración.

—No te preocupes amor, el tío Katsuki sólo ha tenido un mal día.

De inmediato levantó la vista hacia los dos cuando escuchó su nombre y que lo llamaban tío.

—¿Qué mierda haces...?

—Tío Katsuki —iba a gritar que dejara de llamarle así pero la mocosa habló antes—, debería sonreír más, se vería mejor.

No sabía qué era peor. Que la mocosa le llamara tío, por culpa del tonto ése, o que estuviera diciéndole esa gilipollez.

Sólo le faltaba sonreír con las mejillas ruborizadas para recordarle a la cara que Uraraka solía llevar en UA, sobre todo cuando hablaba con Deku e Iida.

Alguien lo salvara de las tontas así por favor, con Ochako le bastaba y sobraba.

Además, todos sabían que cuando Katsuki sonreía sinceramente era porque estaba emocionado de partirle la cara a alguien.

Mejor que no, pensó Denki.

—Sí, lo que digas...

Kairi no volvió a hablar, más concentrada en mosquear la cara de su padre, y aunque no supo de qué hablar sin cagarla o derechamente largarse, Denki lo logró. Katsuki no volvió a fastidiarse como lo hizo cuando le mencionó el matrimonio y a Ochako.

—Iba a preguntarte si querías ser el padrino de Kairi pero pensé que sólo te molestaría y no logré contactarte tampoco. Nadie además de Ochako de los de la clase saben donde vives y no logré encontrarla. Le pedí tu número a Kirishima pero no respondiste así que él se volvió su padrino —comentó—. De todas formas debía decidir entre los dos —sonrió.

Katsuki no estaba especialmente interesado en saber todo eso, no sabía qué hacía ahí todavía, pero a veces le costaba desviar la mirada de la niña.

Así como no habían tocado nunca el tema de casarse, tampoco habían hablado sobre mocosos del averno con el cabello de uno y los ojos del otro. Creyó que mientras Ochako no le dijera algo al respecto era porque no le importaba por el momento. Pero resultó que lo de casarse sí le importaba por lo que... ¿querría ella tener bebés?

Katsuki evitaba tratar con niños. No eran de su agrado con sus berrinches, necesidades inoportunas y caras tontas. Pero tenía muy claro lo que se necesitaba para tener un bebé. Lo primero era tiempo, lo segundo era paciencia, y lo tercero era más tiempo y paciencia todavía.

Si era completamente sincero, criar de un niño iba contra toda su naturaleza agresiva, por lo que no estaba seguro de que fuera lo más cuerdo tener un hijo.

Pero...

[ I ]

Tocó la puerta por cuarta vez y finalmente ella le abrió. Llevaba una toalla y el cuerpo y cabello mojado. Vale, no había tardado por quererlo.

—¿Katsuki?

Iba a mencionar eso de que le abriera a la gente así de desvestida sin saber quienes eran, pero tenía una mirilla en la puerta y tonta no era. Estaba preguntándole qué hacía ahí, más bien. No había razón para enojarse...

—¿Querrías tener un bebé?

Lo soltó rápido y directo. Esas cosas todavía lo avergonzaban un poquito. Hablar de sentimientos y bobadas en las que había quedado atrapado gracias a Ochako todavía lo complicaban un poco.

—¿Qué... quieres decir exactamente?

Se sentía muy sorprendida. Vale que Katsuki parecía bastante interesado en que volvieran a estar como antes al punto de decir que iba a intentar invitar más a su madre (aunque sabía que probablemente no lo haría), y había dicho que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Pero que viniera dos días después y le soltara eso... ¿Qué lo había hecho pensarlo?

—Vas a responder o no —murmuró un poco ansioso por el silencio.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente, disculpándose con sinceridad. No pretendía mortificarlo, sabía que probablemente estaba dando lo mejor de sí para encontrar una solución al sentimiento amargo que le había provocado.

—La verdad me... Me gustaría mucho tener una familia contigo —Apretó sus labios—. Pero somos héroes, sabes, y el tiempo libre que tenemos lo ocupamos comúnmente entrenando. Un bebé ocupa mucho tiempo y —carraspeó ligeramente, abrazándose a sí misma al comenzar a sentir el frío en su mojada piel— no quiero que te sientas presionado, Katsuki. En cualquier caso, ser una familia no siempre significa tener un bebé —Sonrió.

La miraba fijamente sin dejar de procesar la información. Aunque ella dijera eso no parecía tan a gusto con sus propias palabras. Claro que para ella era importante tener una familia con un bebé, se le notaba en la puta cara.

Sus brazos se alzaron y avanzó hasta que sus pechos se rozaron. La rodeó y juntó la puerta tras él, sin llegar a cerrarla.

—No atiendas la puerta así, podrías resfriar, cara de ángel —le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza —frunciendo el ceño a falta de gritos— para luego estrecharla un poco más fuerte, esta vez con sus dos manos.

Cuando se separó unos minutos después, le tomó el rostro y besó su mejilla.

—Nos vemos.

Ochako abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba haciendo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla cambiar de opinión, para provocar que volviera a caer

Es que...

Bendito Dios. No podía estar lejos de ése hombre, menos cuando era considerado y cariñoso sin siquiera proponérselo.


	6. Cuando el deber llama

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Cuando el deber llama—

* * *

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Y te atreves a echarme! ¡Soy tu madre, Katsuki Bakugou, y tengo el poder de hacer que lo recuerdes! —exclamó— ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!

Se preguntaba francamente por qué no la había encontrado frente a su puerta aquel mismo día en que lo llamó.

El golpe que le dio en la cabeza le dolió y mucho. Su madre era la mujer más fuerte y violenta que conocía, no entendía por qué se quejaba de su carácter si tenía de dónde carajos salir de esa manera.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Voy a arreglar lo que hice a mi manera!

Su madre frunció aún más el ceño, sin embargo dio media vuelta en vez de seguir gritando en respuesta.

—Bien, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. No es de hombres honorables poner tristes a sus novias —decía mientras se ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

Bakugou todavía estaba en posición de defensa, un poco descolocado con la decisión de su madre de largarse a sólo unos pocos minutos de su llegada.

—Oe, vieja, ¿estás bien...?

—Qué agradable, hijo —rodó los ojos—. Con razón tu popularidad entre las mujeres, Dios.

El claro tono de burla lo hizo reaccionar. No se molestó en sentirse fastidiado, jamás le había interesado ese tipo de cosas y así estaba bien.

Era un héroe, no un puto modelo de ropa interior, con un demonio.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Venga, echa a volar...

[ I ]

—Oh dios mio, ¡oh dios mio!

Ochako tiró todo con tal de levantarse. No había ni almohada, ni calidez, ni sábana que valiera; iba a llegar a tiempo como que era la heroína Uravity.

En medio de su tarea de lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pantalón y encajar sus pies en los zapatos, todo a la vez, recordó una vez más su motivo de conmoción: Katsuki, y recordar que conseguir convencerlo de tener un bebé sería lo más disparatado y en vano que podría hacer en su vida.

Katsuki era agresivo, grosero y bullero, haría llorar a todo bebé que se le pusiera por delante, sobre todo si el dichoso niño estaba en medio de una rabieta. Pero lo conocía, y sabía que si llegara a ser el caso, sería un gran padre. Protegería a su hijo como nadie en el mundo, así como lo hacía con ella cuando era necesario, y a pesar de todo velaría por su felicidad.

Su impulsividad y persistencia sólo eran pistas de su apasionado corazón.

Pero él no veía más que las dificultades que tener un bebé significaba. Lo cual no estaba del todo mal.

Por ello le sorprendió su visita el día anterior y su pregunta tan directa.

Al salir de casa a toda prisa la fría brisa mañanera le dio de lleno en el rostro. Ese día tenía que llegar más temprano de lo normal a trabajar, puesto que todavía debía un informe sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en el accidente en la carretera y, aunque su jefa le había permitido irse sin hacerlo, también lo requería a primera hora.

—¡Ochako!

Se volteó de inmediato en la acera cuando escuchó su nombre. Conocía esa voz de sobra, aunque en ese momento sonaba bastante lejos, ¿pero qué necesitaba a esa hora? Era demasiado temprano.

—¿Deku?

—Disculpa, veo que llevas prisa —dijo intentando retomar el aliento cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para detenerse—. ¿Vas al trabajo?

—Así es —asintió— ¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió y no tardó en responder.

—Sí, es sólo que me he olvidado por completo de respirar como se debe. No sería lo normal tener tan poca resistencia —suspiró, tomando aire profundamente al final—. Ochako, quería pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto, dime —sonrió, aunque ya se estaba preocupando por la hora. Si Deku se tardaba mucho temía no tener el tiempo suficiente para redactar un informe explícito.

—Sé que es demasiado pronto, tal vez. Pero con la noticia de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu... —Se detuvo al recordar algo—. Yendo al grano, ¿me ayudarías por favor a conseguir un traje? Ya sabes que no tengo una opinión femenina, y pedírselo a mamá... ella no es nada objetiva. En este momento sólo puedo pensar en ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

Uraraka no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque si Deku necesitaba su ayuda no se lo iba a negar y porque era más rápido decirle que sí a negarse, y ella tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Claro que sí —accedió—. Llámame cuando estés libre, veré si me es posible para concretar una fecha y acompañarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, muchas gracias Ochako!

Izuku se notaba mucho más aliviado y también algo feliz. Ochako se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo. Hasta entonces su mejor amigo había estado solo, según sabía. Deku estaba decidido a mejorar cada día más, así como todos en la clase, pero él parecía estar en un nivel muy distinto, al punto en que le hacía competencia a Katsuki. En su mirada estaba marcada la meta de ser igual o mejor que el mismísimo All Might, que en paz descansara. No planeaba tener novia, a pesar de que fuera algo que también deseara.

De acuerdo a lo que Deku le había platicado, estaba seguro de que sería perjudicial para superarse. No por el hecho de que eso le complicara el trabajo, sino que por su forma de ser probablemente le sería difícil conseguir unir esas dos cosas. Avanzar como héroe y como novio a la vez era todo un reto, no podía dejar más de lado una cosa que la otra, eran sus sentimientos y deseos, y los de otra persona también. De cierta forma temía echarlo a perder y luego quedarse sin sueños ni un hombro en el que confortarse.

Por eso, tal vez un poco más adelante decidiera estar con alguien, pero mientras tanto eso no iba a ser posible. Primero porque no estaba seguro de lograr ser las dos cosas a la vez, y segundo, porque ni siquiera había alguien que pudiera cumplir el papel como su novia.

Era un poco triste si lo pensaba.

Deku soltó un suspiro mientras veía a Ochako alejarse. Ya iba siendo hora de que fuera al trabajo también.

[ ... ]

—Oh dios mio esto no puede estar pasando...

—¡Ochako!

De verdad que ella no odiaba a nadie de sus ex compañeros, más de alguno había sido especial en su vida en su momento, pero en ese preciso instante sólo quería llegar a tiempo.

Mina Ashido se había vuelto más hermosa y exótica con el tiempo, pero ya podía apreciar eso otro día, ¿no?

De todas formas, no la veía como una persona que se levantara tan temprano...

—¡Mina! —suspiró.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa con esa cara? —preguntó— ¡Oh! ... Disculpa, ¿estoy estorbando verdad?

—¡No, no! Así como estorbar claro que no, pero debo llegar al trabajo —explicó.

Mina asintió, comprendiendo en ese caso su cara de estar viviendo una tortura al ser detenida.

—Siendo así no pretenderé retrasarte —sonrió—, pero podríamos salir un día de estos, ¿qué te parece? ¡E ir a ver vestidos juntas!

De inmediato Ochako estuvo de acuerdo, incluso si la boda y lo que usaría en ella era lo que menos le importaba en ese minuto.

Iba a irse cuando recordó.

—¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?

—¡Nop! —rió— Pero tú ve al trabajo, ya le pregunto yo a Bakugou por tu número. ¡Nos vemos, y buen día!

¿Bakugou?

No pensaba que Katsuki hablara con ella, según tenía entendido siempre se quejaba de su positivismo excesivo y su manía de joderle con sus "estúpidos" comentarios. ¡Pero demonios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía apresurarse o no estaría cuando el tren llegara en unos pocos minutos.

[ II ]

Nada más llegar al gimnasio la cara rosada de Mina invadió el alcance de su mirada.

—Dame su número.

—¿Perdona? ¿Y qué mierda haces tú aquí? —preguntó frunciendo mucho el ceño.

Ashido lo miró pestañeando perpleja. ¿Era en serio su pregunta? Era una heroína y encima su novio iba a ese gimnasio, claro que estaría ella ahí alguna vez.

—Que me des el número de tu novia, zoquete —dijo.

—¿Y para qué lo quieres?

—Para ver si te deja por mí -rodó los ojos. Justo en ese momento Kirishima se iba acercando al tiempo que bebía de su botella—. ¿Qué crees tú? Voy a pedirle que salgamos en busca de ropa para la boda. Y ustedes irán por supuesto, par de tontos.

El pelirrojo la miró con sorpresa.

—Por Bakugou lo entiendo, ¿pero qué te he hecho yo para que me llames tonto? —se indicó.

—Ser su amigo por supuesto.

—¡Perra!

—¡Perro estúpido!

—¡Te voy a-!

—A nada —Les tapó la boca en señal de que guardaran silencio—. No queremos armar un escándalo, ¿verdad?

Katsuki se la apartó casi de inmediato con brusquedad, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio. Kirishima sonrió y Ashido siguió insistiendo.

—Vengaa, Katsukii —pidió.

—No me interesa.

El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido, había oído eso de la boda y tal, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba hablando ese par exactamente.

—¡Pero esto te ayudará a pasar tiempo con ella y hacer que te perdone! —Agitó los brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Por la mañana me encontré con Ochako en la estación, crucé un par de palabras con ella y quedamos en ir a ver vestidos para la boda juntas —explicó—. Pero como iba apurada no me dio su número ni yo le di el mio, ya sabes que perdí mi teléfono anterior, así que le dije que se lo pediría a Katsuki.

—Pero el susodicho no parece muy contento con la idea...

—¡Y sólo intento echarle una mano! —exclamó.

El rubio gruñó. Algo le decía que si eso sucedía ocurriría algo malo, no esperaba mucho de un plan de Mina. Nada le aseguraba que no terminara empeorándolo más, y con el panorama de las tiendas y sacarse y probarse ropa, peor.

Positivismo de Mina, más Mina Ashido, más Kirishima burlón, más cara de ángel no muy contenta con su persona, es igual a Katsuki más malhumorado de lo normal.

Porque sí, siempre, todo puede ser todavía peor.

—Katsuki, vamos, Mina sólo intenta ayudar. Y es buena idea, así aprovechamos de... Ehh —Eijirou no era un enemigo de las salidas al centro comercial, de hecho no le molestaba en absoluto, pero claramente Katsuki no le vería nada de provechoso a eso— mirar en el catálogo de la tienda de Hatsune.

Exhaló fuertemente.

—Esa mujer hace pura mierda, sólo puede ser útil para estúpidos —alegó.

—Pero ella fue quien modificó tus granadas, ¿cierto?

Katsuki se quedó en silencio. Eso no significaba nada.

—Bueno, está decidido —Kirishima sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Mina en la mano—. Aparece simplemente como Ochako.

—¿Eh? —murmuró sin entender. Katsuki se había volteado, sorprendido. Por supuesto que tenía claro a lo que se refería, lo que no sabía era cómo lo había conseguido— ¡¿Has tenido el número de Ochako todo este tiempo?!

—C-claro que no —rió—. Volví a conseguirlo la primera vez que Katsuki vino a cas... A tu casa. Dejó el teléfono en la encimera, ¿recuerdas?

Mina boqueó tal como un pez.

—¿No tenía contraseña?

—¿Quién se atrevería a cogerle el celular y curiosear por ahí? —le restó importancia con diversión.

Bakugou sintió deseos de golpearlo hasta borrarle la puta sonrisa. Jamás dejaría el cacharro lejos otra vez mientras Kirishima estuviera cerca.

Ashido le dedicó una sonrisa por algo de cortesía. ¿Que quién revisaría el teléfono de Bakugou? Pues ya lo tenía en frente y encima diciendo esa tamaña gilipollez. Ella suspiró y se alejó un poco para llamarla de inmediato. Ya debía ser hora de que terminara su turno, posiblemente.

—Habla Uraraka.

—¡Hey, Ochako! ¡Soy Mina!

—Maldita rata, te golpearé...

Kirishima miró sorprendido a su amigo. Vale que era normal que dijera esas cosas, pero en ese momento parecía más bien que se preparaba mentalmente para el peor escenario que para hacerle explotar el culo.

—¿Todo bien?

Claro que no estaba bien. Tenía una mala sensación de eso, no iba a estar ni un poco tranquilo.

—Katsuki...

La mirada de Kirishima le pedía claramente que soltara lo que fuese que estaba pensando. Pero no lo iba a hacer, claro que no.

—Tú... Sólo... —gruñó— controla a tu novia.

Kirishima alzó las manos, en un gesto que indicaba que se quitaba cualquier responsabilidad de encima. Muy su novia podía ser, pero eso no significaba que tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hacía y decía a cada segundo. Aunque sabía que en parte Katsuki tenía razón, a veces Mina... Sencillamente se le pasaba la mano.

—No prometo nada, pero puedo intentarlo.

Eso no lo confortaba mucho, tal vez al final resultaba que todo se iba a la mierda por algún malentendido.

—¡Bien, adiós! —Se acercó donde ellos— ¡nos vemos el sábado!

Oh dios, le pediría un turno extra por ese sábado a su jefe si no fuera porque el muy desgraciado siempre andaba haciendo algo, y costaba un mundo que tomara en cuenta algo de lo que cualquier empleado le dijera. Y tampoco podía golpearlo o gritarle sin que eso tuviera repercusiones. O eso creía. La última vez que lo hizo no le dijo nada, sin embargo no volvió a llamarlo y tuvo una semana completa de suspensión, de lo que se enteró al día siguiente cuando al entrar a la agencia lo hicieron dar media vuelta y regresar a casa.

Prefería evitarse el mal rato, sólo controlarse un poco más con su jefe.

—Muy bien. Nos juntaremos el sábado, un cuarto para las once por la mañana. Iremos en mi coche y espero que lleves dinero de sobra, Katsuki —Lo apuntó, casi amenazante—. La vestimenta es importante y con Ochako no permitiremos que uses cualquier tontería.

Él la miró extrañado, pero fue Kirishima quien decidió preguntar.

—Ochako... ¿sabe que Katsuki irá?

—Claro, prefiero ser sincera. Es una situación delicada, y si fuera yo no querría que me juntaran contigo teniéndome en la ignorancia —explicó al pelirrojo—. Los golpearía... —sonrió— Y de todos modos no sonaba nada disgustada o incómoda luego de decírselo.

Mina se encogió de hombros y devolvió el teléfono a Kirishima, para luego estirar sus brazos, elongando un poco.

—Bueno señores, si no hay más preguntas, voy al baño.

Eijirou guardó su teléfono y se sentó cerca de Katsuki.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió— No has dicho nada.

_Extrañamente_.

Respiró hondo, ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir entrenando, mucho menos en compañía. Planeaba irse, cuando su amigo volvió a hablar con una expresión mucho más grave.

—No recuerdo haberte visto preocupado de una forma tan silenciosa. No estoy seguro de qué esperar —dijo con completa sinceridad.

Y si él era honesto también, tampoco estaba seguro. No estaba pensando concienzudamente sobre el tema, y encima su mente todo era Uraraka cuando no estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Todo se volvía difícil con ese temor que nunca pensó que iba a siquiera probar.

Pero...

Era Katsuki Bakugou, demonios. Podía conseguir lo que fuera. Lo que fuera...


	7. Citas y más citas

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.

Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review. Leerlos me anima mucho. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que a decir verdad la historia va con un capítulo más, pero entre cosa y cosa, olvidaba actualizar. Lo siento mucho por eso.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Citas y más citas—

* * *

Izuku suspiró, adentrándose en la tienda que habían conseguido esconder lo bastante bien. Si bien era cierto que todos sabían de héroes y villanos, era indispensable que nadie más que los que se dedicaban a ello fueran quienes supieran sobre la distribución de los distintos centros para aparatos que lograban complementar y aprovechar los quirks de forma efectiva. Izuku no estaba muy seguro de otras tiendas, y suponía que la gran mayoría de sus ex compañeros tampoco, pero todos tenían completo conocimiento de la tienda de Hatsume. Ella se había encargado encarecidamente de ello.

—¡Izuku! —alzó la mano en señal de saludo cuando se fijó en él.

El joven le sonrió y la vio acercarse mucho, notablemente emocionada.

—¿Me necesitas, verdad?

—Llevas razón.

—Por supuesto, qué otra razón habría para que estuvieras aquí. Después de todo, fui de las mejores del departamento de apoyo en la academia, y lo seguiré siendo ahora —sonrió con un poco de arrogancia. A Izuku le hizo bien verla de nuevo, siempre que lo hacía y realmente estaba inestable, inseguro y un poco cansado, sentía que ella le traspasaba toda esa determinación y devoción para hacerlo bien y lograr ser el número uno.

Así como con los demás, Tenya, Ochako y Shouto, entre otros, había mantenido el contacto permanentemente con Mei. Sobre todo porque no era una chica fácil de ignorar, y ella no iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a olvidarla. Era parte de hacer crecer el negocio.

—Eso mismo —le dedicó una sonrisa encantada.

—¿Entonces? Dime para qué soy buena.

—Es sobre el traje, lo destrocé de nuevo —suspiró apenado, levantando la maleta oscura que llevaba en una de las manos.

La chica rió.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado apasionado, Izuku —le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que cogía el maletín, tomándolo sorpresa y logrando que un sonrojo de vergüenza se instalara en sus mejillas.

—¿T-tú crees? —rió nervioso, no quería cambiar el tema tan repentinamente tampoco, probablemente sería un poco más incómodo.

A esas alturas ya debía estar acostumbrado a sus comentarios lanzados, pero aún así le seguían avergonzando un poco cada vez que soltaba uno.

—Bueno, ya sabes que esto toma un poco. No creo que quieras esperar —le dijo mientras abría el maletín sobre la superficie de vidrio —donde habían algunos aparatos interesantes pero que estaba seguro de que no serían útiles para One for All.

—Francamente no tengo nada que hacer, así que...

—¿Ni siquiera una cita?

Izuku sonrió forzosamente.

—No creo que haya alguien con quien pueda hacer eso —dijo con sinceridad, intentando que no sonara tan penoso y triste como él pensaba que era.

Mei lo miró por un momento, sin decir nada. Luego alargó la mano hasta unos pequeños lentes, que abrió y se puso con una sola mano.

—¿Y qué hay de tus ojeras? —preguntó sin dejar de inspeccionar meticulosamente el traje, aunque de todas formas no iba a ser un trabajo difícil, la ausencia de por lo menos dos extremidades y el gran orificio en el abdomen saltaban a la vista.

—Estoy un poco cansado.

—Un poco no parece creíble. Déjame preguntarte algo —pidió poniéndolo todo a un lado y cruzando los brazos sobre la superficie—. ¿Duermes siquiera, Izuku?

La sonrisa perspicaz de Hatsume le dijo que, efectivamente, no valía la pena negarlo. Siendo franco, con suerte podía dormir dos o tres horas todas las noches. Era agotador. Su mente se llenaba de cosas que muchas veces eran innecesarias, y aunque estaba dispuesto a todo para ser el número uno y que sabía que ese camino podía ser muy solitario, no podía evitar anhelar un poco de romanticismo en su vida. Sobre todo al ver a los chicos. Ochako, Kacchan, Shouto, Momo... Y no sólo ellos. Hasta donde sabía Kaminari y Jirou hasta tenían una hija, pero seguían cumpliendo sus deberes como héroes cuando podían.

Izuku sentía mucha envidia cuando pensaba en ellos. ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado?  
No podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando pensaba en esas cosas, cuando recordaba a All Might, cuando recordaba que cada día se sentía más agotado, con menos fuerzas en las piernas para levantarse y seguir luchando por estar en la cima, por ayudar y salvar a cientos de personas, tal como lo había hecho el símbolo de la paz.

Quería eso, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Pero también deseaba llenar ese pequeño vacío que lo hacía sentir tan deprimido. No habían citas, ni nadie que lo esperara en un día libre. Y prefería no visitar a su madre. Si bien era cierto que ella estaba encantada cuando la visitaba, y parecía más feliz que nunca, sabía que si se plantaba en ese estado frente a ella no lograría más que preocuparla. Las ojeras ya eran signo de que no estaba descansando bien, y quizás cuánta cosa que se manifestara en su cara lo delatara. Los ojos de una madre eran como rayos x, o quizás era parte de sus instintos.

—¿Qué dices de acompañarme a almorzar? —propuso de pronto— Sé ahora bien que me esperarás, y lo lamento por ti, pero necesito comer adecuadamente para tener energías.

La sonrisa de Mei le dijo que de todas formas no tenía opción. Después de todo, ella no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente.

—Claro, me va bien. Yo tampoco he comido.

Mei sonrió, quitándose los guantes y sacudiendo un poco su ropa. Luego de cerrar el maletín lo guardó en un lugar seguro —no importaba qué tan escondido estuviera eso, prefería asegurarse— y fue hacia él. Izuku la miró sorprendido cuando lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó con ella a la salida.

—Hoy soy tu cita —rió con diversión.

La expresión del chico por supuesto no fue indiferente...

[ I ]

—¡Ochako, mira, mira!

Katsuki vio como Mina tomaba a su novia de la muñeca y la arrastraba a una tienda, un poco lejos de ellos.

—¡Oye! —bufó fastidiado, intentando restarle importancia. Eso... Era lo que hacían las chicas cuando iban de compras, ¿no?— Apresúrate.

Tomó a Kirishima de la muñeca, tal como había hecho Mina con Ochako, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellas.

Ciertamente, nunca había acompañado a Ochako como tal. Siempre que iban de compras él la dejaba ir sola y tranquila y se iba a mirar las tiendas de deporte o de videojuegos. Probaba algunos y de vez en vez compraba los que le agradaban. Era cierto que no solía usar la consola, pero cuando se cansaba un poco de ejercitar y de hacer todas las cosas en el departamento, a veces jugaba un rato. Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, cuando no sabía nada de Ochako —_soy Katsuki, el novio más independiente del mundo. Yaselepasará._ Y una mierda— y estaba aburrido en sus días libres había usado más que nunca la consola, incluso por horas y horas. Y eso que sólo fueron dos semanas.

—Uhm, ¿Katsuki? —le habló, caminando a su lado a causa de la mano de su amigo— ¿Desde cuándo te emocionas tanto por entrar a una tienda de vestidos?

—No me emociono, estoy vigilando a tu novia ya que tú no eres capaz —gruñó.

Kirishima soltó una carcajada y recibió una mirada confundida, pero no por ello menos furiosa. Negó con la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto y zafándose de su agarre para por lo menos ir por cuenta propia.

—No creo que se trate de eso... ¿No vigilas a Ochako, o sí? —preguntó un poco temeroso por la posibilidad de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Pero Katsuki frunció el ceño, haciendo una clara mueca de desagrado.

—Claro que no, que gilipollez. Pero tu oveja alienígena no es nada confiable —hizo referencia a Mina, sacando una sonrisa a su amigo por su forma de llamarla.

—Nunca has sido bueno en ello... —murmuró con diversión.

Él se disponía a soltarle un insulto, pero escucharon un grito de Ashido y los dos pusieron atención de inmediato. En segundos las habían encontrado y estaban con la chica frente a un probador abierto de par en par. Ella soltó otro grito de emoción, esta vez conteniéndose un poco, sin dejar de ver a Ochako que llevaba un vestido rosa bastante pegado.

—¡Te ves preciosa!

Katsuki suspiró.

—Ya tiene vestido y tú no necesitas más, venga, nos vamos.

Aunque Mina no estaba nada de acuerdo, es más, le hubiera hecho tragar ácido de no ser porque Uraraka era su amiga y no se asesinaba al novio de una amiga. Claro a menos que fuera por alguna razón en especial, porque había hecho algo _muymuy_ malo.

Apretó la mandíbula. Restarle importancia a los vestidos era algo _muymuy_ malo según ella.

—¡Tú no me vas a decir cuándo deje de necesitar más!

—No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida.

—No puedo creer que seas tan bestia —gruñó, acercándose de manera amenazadora. Katsuki lo único que movió fueron los músculos de la cara al fruncir aún más las cejas.

Antes de que de verdad Ashido se le lanzara encima —porque era perfectamente capaz y su novio lo sabía mejor que nadie— Kirishima la abrazó, alejándola de su amigo. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente ella encontró mejor ignorar al imbécil del cerebro explotado —una de las tantas formas que tuvo de llamarlo mentalmente, mientras sentía su sangre hervir— y seguir con lo suyo de buscar vestidos.

El rosado que Ochako se había puesto lo había pillado por ahí simplemente, en la entrada, le pareció lindo y la envió a ponérselo. Pero ella era capaz de rebuscar en donde fuera con tal de encontrar un vestido perfecto, no simplemente lindo.

Una hora y media más tarde buscando y buscando vestidos —Ashido, Ochako, y Kirishima había apoyado con un par—, Katsuki escuchó otro grito por parte de la mujer de los cuernos. Soltó un gruñido, sentado en un banquito a un lado de un espejo, justo después del último probador, el que Uraraka había estado usando.

Esta vez fue la misma Ashido quien lo llamó. Ante su negativa, más que nada porque la invitación venía de ella, Eijirou le sonrió.

—Si yo fuera tú lo haría.

Chasqueó la lengua y acabó por ponerse de pie. Miró a su novia de arriba a abajo una vez estuvo al lado de esos dos. Cuando le dirigió la mirada a Ashido supo que intencionadamente había elegido llamarlo por ese precisamente.

—Que creativa —entrecerró los ojos en su dirección—, rojo.

—Si, bueno, ya sabes, fiera —soltó con gracia—. A veces es bueno llevar algo del mismo color con tu pareja. Aunque en realidad es un poco más oscuro que tus ojos.

Katsuki rodó los ojos. No le veía importancia al detalle, Ochako se veía igual de bonita con cualquiera. Aunque debía aceptar que se veía de alguna manera... diferente. De una manera excesivamente positiva.

—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?—mencionó Kirishima.

—Ochako, voltea.

—¿Qué, por qué? —la miró extrañada por su petición, pero Mina insistió.

Katsuki enarcó una ceja en dirección a Eijirou, pero él sólo le sonrió. Uraraka obedeció y se giró, dejando que vieran la gran abertura en su espalda que resaltaba sobre todo por una fina cadena que iba desde la unión en el cuello hasta su espalda baja. Justo en la mitad llevaba un par de pequeños adornos y luego se hacía mucho más delgada, imitando a un péndulo. Bakugou mantuvo la mirada fija, percibiendo con exagerada lentitud cómo se movía de lado a lado justo frente a su piel.

—Sabía que te gustaría —rió Ashido, provocando que gruñera por lo bajo—. Precisamente es el vestido perfecto que tenía en mente. Es sencillo y tiene algo que ayuda a resaltar.

Kirishima se cruzó de brazos, pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Y el tuyo?

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta mientras lo miraba fijamente. Inmediatamente entendió que su respuesta le iba a agradar bastante.

—El negro que me mostraste, claro —Le guiñó un ojo.

El pelirrojo asintió ante sus palabras con una expresión de satisfacción.

Por su lado, Ochako y Katsuki se miraban uno al otro. Ella le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, mientras que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima incluso ahora que volvía a estar de frente. La situación no mejoraba porque sencillamente le quedaba bien, aunque siendo sincero prefería a Ochako en ropas deportivas y el cabello tomado con desorden.

—Me veo bien, ¿no es cierto? —su sonrisa se volvió un poco perversa.

Claro que sí, lo conocía muy bien. A decir verdad Katsuki era bastante expresivo, ahora que era un poquito más tranquilo, más consciente y su novio, se notaba mucho más lo que pensaba en toda su cara.

—Supongo que sí, cara de ángel.

El ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas la hizo sonreír aún más, encantada.

[ II ]

—Tu madre debe ser encantadora, supongo que tienes de dónde salir —le sonrió.

Izuku asintió, carraspeando ligeramente, apenado porque Mei había cogido la mala costumbre de halagar un poco a la gente —solía decir que un cliente con el ego subidito equivalía a un cliente que regresaba— y siempre que lo veía le soltaba algo como eso. No le molestaba, pero era extraño estar con la mente llena de sus tonterías por semanas, y luego ir y recibir una dosis de halagos uno tras otro cuando visitaba su tienda para una u otra cosa.

—Sí, lo es... —suspiró, llevándose una papa a la boca.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?

La pregunta y su tono un poco más serio repentinos lo sorprendieron. Cuando la miró directamente ella bebía de su gaseosa sin dejar de observarlo. De pronto pareció caer en cuenta de algo y habló inmediatamente después de alejarse el sorbete de los labios.

—Si quieres hablar de ello, claramente. No es que tengas que decirme nada, sabes, simplemente-.

Izuku sonrió dulcemente, soltando una breve risita.

—Claro —de pronto suspiró, viéndose desanimado de nuevo—. Mi madre es una mujer muy cariñosa y siempre se está preocupando por mí, incluso cuando no es realmente necesario. Es encantadora, como dices —volvió a carraspear, esta vez para aclarar un poco su voz que había perdido un poco de fuerza—. Y aunque se esfuerza por ocultarlo porque sabe que es complicado, sé que desearía que tuviera una novia a quien llevar y presentarle, a quien pueda confiarme, a quien le de... nietos, algún día...

Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas cuando cayó en cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era todo lo que le estaba diciendo a Mei. Rió nerviosamente, bajando la mirada hasta la fuente plana rojiza y disponiéndose a restarle importancia a todo lo que le había soltado para cambiar de tema.

—No deberías preocuparte. Tenemos veintiséis, no somos viejos, ni moriremos de un día para otro —se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa.

—Somos héroes —para él parecía ser razón suficiente para morir.

—Por ello confío en que no morirás de un día para otro —dijo confiada, acomodándose en su silla y alargando la mano hasta su hamburguesa para quitarle el papel y empezar a comer.

Él se quedó mirándola un segundo, ya sin rastros de vergüenza en su rostro. Había comprendido a la perfección lo que quería decir.

—No te darás ni cuenta cuando consigas novia —aseguró—. Si es eso lo que quieres.

—Gracias, Mei —le sonrió, provocando que se detuviera cuando estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa—. Por cierto, ¿siempre comes... esto?

Ella juntó un poco las cejas.

—Eso me parece, sí...

Esta vez Izuku frunció el ceño.

—Para la otra yo elegiré, esto es delicioso, pero no es nada saludable comerlo todos los días —dijo.

Hatsume pareció pensárselo un momento. No parecía agradarle la idea de cambiar eso, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo y se había acostumbrado. Por supuesto, tenía claro que no le haría nada bien después de un tiempo.

Además le parecía la excusa perfecta, siendo franca le gustaba la presencia de Izuku, al fin y al cabo.

—Confío en que seas mi héroe y me salves del quirk destructivo de las malvadas hamburguesas, pero hoy dame oportunidad de despedirme —mencionó, cortando la distancia y dándole por fin un mordisco.

Él soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Mei, dedicándose a verla comer un segundo. Pronto decidió seguir comiendo también, más que nada para evitar incomodarla.

[ III ]

Kirishima ahogó una exclamación, mirando la puerta dentro de la tienda de antigüedades que solía pasar desapercibida a causa de su camuflaje en la pared y de la armadura que la tapaba con intención de dar a entender que no había nada.

—Bueno, es su hora de almuerzo —comentó Mina revisándose el reloj en la muñeca—. Aunque está por acabar.

—¿Sabes sus horarios? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—Quizás porque todo el mundo debe comer a determinadas horas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió a Katsuki, que no parecía nada interesado. Antes lo había estado, pero ya no. Había recapacitado. ¿Qué iba a poder necesitar?

Ochako soltó un grito de emoción, llamando la atención de los demás. Katsuki sobre todo se acercó, dando con un medallón puesto en un maniquí que llevaba también un vestido de época. Era plateado y tenía un trozo de coral rojo.

—Es precioso.

—Es sólo un collar.

La expresión de Ashido cayó.

—Y tú sólo un perro imbécil.

—¡Repite eso! —gruñó.

Unas risas provenientes de fuera que pronto se hicieron más claras, consiguieron la atención de al menos tres personas en el grupo. El par se detuvo al reparar en que había alguien más en la tienda.

—Hola chicos —sonrió Izuku.

Katsuki les dirigió la mirada también cuando escuchó su voz. Alzó una ceja, pero acabó por ignorarlos y se dedicó a echarle otra mirada al medallón.

—Ustedes...

Mina asestó un codazo en el costado de su novio, sabiendo a la perfección qué era lo que estaba pensando. Siendo sincera estaba segura de que a los tres se les había pasado por la cabeza, pero estaba segura de que Ochako no planeaba hacerlo notar y ella tampoco. Por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, era Izuku. Tampoco planeaba ponerlo nervioso.

—Es muy bueno verlos... a ustedes —sonrió Kirishima luego de tragarse sus quejas.

—Lo mismo digo —Mei le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya dejaba en claro sus segundas intenciones sobre hacerles tragar sus aparatos en el primer segundo que pisaran su tienda. No podía decirse de otra forma—. ¿Quizás deberíamos pasar a los negocios, chicos? Hay más cosas interesantes que la última vez.

A su lado Izuku sonrió al tiempo que sacudía levemente la cabeza. Mei definitivamente había nacido para eso.

[ IV ]

Katsuki le echó una mirada a Ochako en completo silencio. En medio de la noche caminaban hacia el apartamento de ella. Incluso si era una de las mejores heroínas, no iba a permitir que regresara sola. Además según su amigo simplemente pasar tiempo junto al otro volvía a establecer esa complicidad y naturalidad entre ellos.

La vio mirar al cielo estrellado con una suave sonrisa y no se molestó en dejar de mirarla directamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose perturbada. Perturbada en el sentido que era demasiado bueno para lo que pretendía Katsuki.

—Concéntrate en las putas estrellas.

—¿Qué?—alzó las cejas, extrañada— ¿Por qué?

Katsuki apretó levemente los labios, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho Ochako esas veces que la había visitado con la intención de que cediera. No se caracterizaba precisamente por soltar las cosas que creía unas cursiladas, pero si la quería completamente de vuelta con él, durmiendo a su lado, simplemente estando ahí con su preciosa sonrisa idiota, entonces lo haría.

—Prefiero verlas a través de ti...

Ochako se detuvo. En consecuencia Katsuki también lo hizo, pero tuvo que sentir todo el peso del ambiente sobre su espalda. Normalmente se esperaría que una chica se derritiera y saltara sobre el encantador chico, ¡pero el ni era encantador ni Uraraka se movía, joder!

Sintió su ceja temblar y apretó la mandíbula, creyéndose a cada segundo que pasaba el ser más estúpido del maldito Universo. Ochako no apartaba la mirada, ni siquiera podía decir que estuviera parpadeando. Su ceño se frunció, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse muy fastidiado. No era posible que soltara tamaña tontería y ella se quedara como estatua, sin decir nada.

¿O quizás la había descompuesto?

—Katsuki...

Cuando la vio sonreír con las mejillas y nariz sonrojadas sintió que el aire le volvía y su frustración baja un poco. De todas formas seguía malditamente tenso.

Tenía la sensación de que ella deseaba decir algo, por lo que se quedó en silencio, pero después de unos segundos parecía que había decidido guardárselo. Sucedía que Ochako había escogido demostrárselo con algo más que palabras.

Así que, sin previo aviso, Katsuki sintió la mano de Uraraka rozando la suya con suavidad. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y sin detenerse a pensarlo entrelazó los dedos con los de ella con firmeza, apreciando aquel detalle que traducía como un avance.

Si hubiera sabido que decirle que a sus ojos era mucho mejor que el cielo lleno de estrellas, hubiera comenzado por ahí.

Pero en realidad Katsuki en ningún momento había podido dimensionar lo mucho que la necesitaba, ni siquiera se había acercado.

Y volvía a sentirse bien aún cuando solo se trataba de su suave mano contra la suya.


	8. Las cenas son problemáticas

Disclaimer: Bnha no me pertenece.

* * *

El número uno

.

—Las cenas son problemáticas—

* * *

En pleno desayuno, mientras masticaba su tostada con huevos, Katsuki giró con lentitud casi temerosa su cabeza. No esperaría que su teléfono móvil sonara por ningún motivo, pero acabó siendo una sorpresa más que grata.

_Ochako_.

Ni siquiera un segundo se tardó en responder la llamada.

—Hey.

—Oh, Katsuki. No creí que... Olvídalo —Él enarcó una deja al oír un suspiro—. Tu madre llamó para invitarnos a cenar esta noche.

A medida que Ochako hablaba, la expresión de Katsuki había cambiado a una de completo desagrado.

—Creí que eran buenas noticias...

—Katsuki... No seas malo. Tu madre te ama y de ella sacaste el carácter, no debería pasarte siquiera por la cabeza llamarla bruja.

El tono dulce de Ochako casi nunca cambiaba, pero había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando lo estaba insultando, de alguna u otra manera.

—¿Disculpa...?

—Por supuesto, no pasa nada. Acepto tus disculpas.

—¡Sabes que no hablaba de eso!

—Pues debiste... Porque todavía estoy un poco enojada —Katsuki apretó la mandíbula, tampoco podía seguir siendo un imbécil tan enorme. Y Ochako le había pedido que fuera más bueno con su madre, cosa difícil si esa mujer era tan desesperante e intentaba ejercer su poder como madre aún en la actualidad—. Muy bien, espero con mucha fe que llegues pronto. No tardes. Cenaremos en mi departamento.

Katsuki no pudo decir alguna cosa más, porque Ochako terminó con la llamada, dejando totalmente en claro lo que esperaba de él.

Había descubierto muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo junto a ella. Algunas de esas cosas eran que su mujer era fuerte, decidida, y el equilibrio perfecto de una joven amorosa y temible. Ciertamente, todavía podía darle una paliza y más aún cuando la había ayudado a entrenarse. Completamente a sabiendas y enamorado, Katsuki había criado a un cuervo.

Y estaba orgulloso del majestuoso cuervo que Ochako representaba.

Katsuki era consciente también de lo complicada que había sido esa relación, más que para él, para Ochako. No se miraba en menos ni nada, eso era estúpido, pero comprendía que era una versión mucho más mañosa que su madre. Y viéndolo así y como era realmente, no era capaz de soportarse a sí mismo. Probablemente si fuera capaz de tener dos posturas completamente opuestas al mismo tiempo en su cabeza, explotaría.

Entonces, viéndolo así, apreciaba el esfuerzo que Ochako siempre había puesto, porque con peleas y todo, hasta ese día nunca había estado dispuesta a soltarlo, lo sabía.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua, dejando el pan sobre la encimera y alejándose para ir en busca de la ropa sucia que había acumulado desde mitad de semana.

Mientras recogía algunas cosas del baño y de la habitación, encontró un brasier de Ochako. Estaba tras el pequeño sofá que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, así que quizá habría estado ahí desde la última vez que ella estuvo en casa. La vez en que la cagó a proporciones magnas.

Por otro lado, a penas lo había utilizado, en cualquier caso. La única razón de lavarlo era que a esas alturas ya estaría con un poco de polvo o algo así.

Ordenó la habitación y luego, mientras se lavaba la ropa, se dedicó a hacer estiramientos. Movió sus brazos en círculos y los pies, y estuvo así un buen rato alternando entre varios ejercicios hasta que Denki lo llamó por teléfono. Supuso que lo habría conseguido de Eijiro.

—¡Hey, Katsuki!

—Sí, qué quieres -contestó con un claro tono de molestia.

—Ayer le propuse a Eijiro la idea de juntar nuevamente al equipo, así que te llamaba para saber qué te parecía la idea. Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero no pretendemos que sea nada exagerado —comentó con emoción en la voz. Katsuki, tal como decía Kaminari, no era un simpatizante de las fiestas, y a veces ni siquiera soportaba a esa banda de idiotas. Sin embargo, Katsuki había aprendido a considerarlos sus amigos desde muy jóvenes, y por una vez no le apetecía comportarse como un desgraciado con ellos. A veces era así, simplemente les hacía el gusto porque ellos lo habían soportado bastante también—. Además, personalmente, tampoco estoy para fiestas con reflectores y música fuerte. En cualquier caso, sé que no te sentirás obligado pero-.

—Vale.

—... ¿Qué?

—Iré.

Denki guardó silencio, y después de un rato decidió despedirse. Él también sabe muchas cosas de su amigo, y una es que a veces es mejor no cuestionar sus inesperadas decisiones.

—Que tengas un gran día, amigo. Llamaré pronto para concretar la fecha.

—Claro —murmuró Katsuki, alejando el móvil de su oreja y cortando en el proceso. Luego lo puso sobre la encimera.

En media hora la lavadora está lista y tiene que dejar de cortar vegetales para sacar la ropa y que estile un poco en el balcón. Eso son unos veinte minutos más y para entonces la comida del almuerzo ya está casi lista. Sólo debe esperar la carne.

Cuando van a ser las dos de la tarde, Katsuki sigue estirado en el sofá mientras cambia canales a cada momento. Sin embargo se devuelve cuando aparece la cara redonda de Ochako y suelta el mando a distancia sobre la otra parte del mueble porque no lo necesitará más.

Se trata de una entrevista a la que fue hace unos tres días, quizá un poco más. Se le nota que está algo incómoda y es normal, Ochako no era fan de esos tipos de programas. Lo único que se limitaban a hacer era intentar obtener información de la vida privada de los héroes y poco les importaba realmente lo que conllevaba ese trabajo. Todos creían que simplemente se trataba de salvar personas, pero no siempre era así. No siempre podía ser así.

—A todos nos surge la duda de por qué sigues todavía con el héroe Ground Zero —Él periodista sonríe y a Katsuki le dan unas enormes ganas de quemar el televisor justo donde se muestra su asquerosa careta—. Espero que entiendas la pregunta, Uravity. Después de todo Ground Zero siempre ha demostrado ser un héroe hostil y violento verbalmente. ¿Nunca ha causado problemas en su relación?

Si ese hombre supiera que a veces incluso Ochako supera su boca sucia. Aunque sabe perfectamente que es en parte su culpa, él le dio la pauta para comportarse así si deseaba.

—Por supuesto que no, en el fondo Ground Zero es un hombre maravilloso. Es cierto que siempre ha sido igual de mal hablado, pero también lo es que ha trabajado desde el momento que estuvimos estudiando juntos para remediarlo. Si Ground Zero se convirtiera totalmente, no sería más el hombre al que conocí. Estoy segura de que nadie desea eso.

—Vaya, es increíble oírlo de alguien con un carácter tan dulce.

Katsuki frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Si Ochako fuera una mujer que atropella perritos y luego se va, no significa que sea una persona terrible, y tampoco significa que por tanto no estaría con él por nada del mundo. A Katsuki le enoja, porque es tan obvio el enfoque que está buscando... Y está seguro de que Ochako ya lo notó en ese momento.

—Aunque muchas veces se ha visto este fenómeno. Dime, Uravity, ¿no crees que se trata de una intención de reparar lo malo? Ya sabes, conseguir domar a una bestia, volverla un gatito, volver bueno al chico malo.

Ve a Ochako fruncir el ceño, igual que él lo está frunciendo por tamaña estupidez que acaba de soltar.

—Disculpa... —dudó un segundo— ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

El periodista parece sorprendido, pero se limita a responder.

—Shiro...

—Verás, Shiro. Sucede que tu analogía está muy equivocada y resulta agresiva y ofensiva. Ya dije que mi intención nunca ha sido ni será cambiar algo de Ground Zero, cada avance que ha hecho como persona ha sido por cuenta propia. No soy su madre para verme en el derecho de decir lo mal que se está comportando, y no me interesaría estar con él si fuera para repararlo. Porque de partida no hay nada mal con él —dijo. Katsuki admira casi con emoción la expresión impresionada del tal Shiro, mientras come su almuerzo sin detenerse—. Si de eso se tratara, podría decir que tu actitud de _una chica agradable solo busca a alguien enrabiado con todos para arreglarlo,_ es más horrible que cualquier otra cosa. Y dado lo erróneo que está, no es nada digno de mencionar con una sonrisa.

Shiro se ve obligado a actuar con rapidez y tiene dos opciones.  
Disculparse delante de todos o...

—Bueno, estamos en una impresionante entrevista con la heroína Uravity, si quieres ver cómo acaba espera por nosotros, ya regresamos luego de una breve pausa comercial.

_Escapar_.

Katsuki se encuentra con que no queda ya comida en su plato y apaga el televisor. Son las dos y media de la tarde y debería ir pensando en darse una ducha.

Como de costumbre, la idea de cenar con su madre no le mueve nada el corazón, pero se lo prometió a Ochako, y realmente no quiere acabar como el estúpido periodista del programa. De cualquier manera, una vez al año no le hace mal a nadie.

[I]

—¡Ochako, tan radiante como siempre! —sonríe Mitsuki cuando entra y envuelve a la chica en un abrazo— Eres definitivamente una de las pocas cosas que extraño sobre mi hijo.

Y ahí comenzaban. Katsuki muerde fastidiado un trozo de apio de la cocina de Ochako, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si podía sacarlo porque sabe que a ella solo le gusta usarlo con las comidas de vez en cuando. No lo iba a necesitar.

Su padre viene tras su madre como siempre, nunca ha sopesado la idea de ser igual de enérgico porque no va para nada con su personalidad. Y comparado con su madre, él no goza de ser tan acaparador en cualquier sentido.

—Katsuki, saluda a tu madre.

A penas lo ve la expresión amable de Mitsuki deja de transmitir lo mismo y pasa a volverse amenazante con una habilidad que ha dominado con el pasar de los años.

—Espero no hayas aparcado tu escoba fuera, hay gente que quiere llegar a casa.

Mitsuki sonrió e intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero Katsuki se apartó a tiempo. La expresión de su madre es amenazante y vuelve a intentar asestarle en la cabeza, pero de nuevo la evita. Finalmente Mitsuki ríe y pasa de largo, seguramente lo intentará golpear de nuevo cuando esté desprevenido, como una especie de venganza.

Su padre se puso frente a él y Katsuki, antes de que puediera hacer nada, siente sus brazos alrededor suyo. Tras el cabello de su padre, ve a Ochako cubrirse la boca y sabe que la situación le divierte. Siente su rostro cada vez más caliente y, a comparación de como lo haría con su madre, Katsuki se esfuerza por corresponder el gesto de Masaru.

—Es un gusto verte, Katsuki. Pasó un tiempo de que fuiste a casa, podrías ir más seguido, aunque comprendo que tienes tu propia vida —Su padre se apartó y le puso las manos en el rostro y luego en los hombros—. Además ser uno de los héroes más fuertes y populares conlleva muchas responsabilidades.

—Sí... —murmuró— Pasa, papá. Ve a la sala con mamá...

Masaru asintió y dejó a Katsuki con la mirada brillante de Ochako.

—Tu padre es maravilloso, siempre logra lo imposible —rió bajito con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Cierra la boca.

—Pero Katsuki, no es algo malo. Es de hecho adorable que no puedas contra la personalidad de tu padre.

—Maldito viejo desesperante...

Ochako volvió a reír y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Una vez quedó al lado de Katsuki, puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y se levantó, apoyada por la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en los labios. Él siguió sonrojado y cuando intentó poner las manos —más bien una mano y su muñeca— en la cintura de Ochako, ésta justo se apartó y le dijo que lo esperaría en la cocina.

Katsuki boqueó, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Después de unos segundos, volvió a reaccionar.

—Maldición... —murmuró, sintiendo sus manos picar por lo cerca que estuvo de tenerla solo un momento más entre sus brazos.

Katsuki dio dos mordiscos más al tallo de apio y lo terminó, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca que nada tiene que ver con la planta.

[...]

—Por cierto, Ochako... —comienza Mitsuki— Hoy vi tu entrevista en la televisión.

Ochako se queda petrificada en su asiento. El tema la toma desprevenida y hubiera querido que no saliera realmente en la mesa, considerando que fue igual que beberse un trago de aceite. Sin embargo su suegra no parece captar que no es el mejor momento, y si lo hace, intenta ignorarlo.

—Sé que fue un momento muy tenso, muy desagradable. Y no pretendo sacar un mal momento justo ahora, pero nunca te hemos agradecido lo suficiente por siempre estar con nuestro hijo —Katsuki rueda los ojos, sintiéndose más fastidiado que en cualquier otro momento de la tarde. Su madre claramente no podía no salir con sus tonterías—. Sabemos que su corazón está en buenas manos, Ochako, y sabemos que eres una mujer sincera y maravillosa. Yo conozco perfectamente a mi hijo, y créeme que está claro que eres importante en su vida —Ochako voltea hacia Katsuki, que frunce el ceño como lo haría un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta, o más bien avergonzado.

—Ya basta, no es necesario.

—Cierra la boca, nadie está hablando por ti —Mitsuki replica al instante—. Esto es lo que tu padre y yo creemos, que eres un gran muchacho al que temíamos que la vida trataría mal por ser tan terco y agresivo.

Katsuki gruñe mientras se lleva una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

—Pero nos alegra que hayas encontrado a Ochako —Katsuki siente la mano de su madre sobre la suya y, considerando que no está siendo del todo una maldita bruja, le cuesta el hecho de apartar la mano o gritar como lo había hecho antes. Hoy en día, a pesar de que sigue encontrando que los dos son personas desesperantes, Katsuki piensa que puede hacer un esfuerzo si no le están regañando con bombos y platillos; cosa que solo hacía Mitsuki.

En realidad una parte de Katsuki sabe que lo necesita. Eso de saber que su madre no es simplemente una mujer mañosa que disfruta de regañarlo.

Su madre le mira con ojos llorosos y él, todavía con arroz en la boca, comienza a masticar más y más lento, sintiendo que hacerlo demasiado rápido daría una impresión de indiferencia.

—Eres nuestro único hijo, Katsuki. Y a pesar de que nuestros temperamentos siempre choquen, eso no quiere decir que algún día podría dejar de amarte o estar ahí para ti para apoyarte. No podríamos dejar de amarte por nada del mundo y estaremos, los dos, siempre para ti si lo necesitas.

Katsuki traga y mira a su padre y a Ochako. Ella por supuesto sonríe enternecida y seguro que en unos segundos más, si su madre sigue hablando así, se volverá una maldita magdalena. Su madre no es muy adepta a llorar, pero Katsuki puede incluso ver unas diminutas lágrimas en la orilla de su ojo. La ve caer y su mano se mueve sola, causando un ruido por dejar caer la cuchara en el plato y cuando se da cuenta todos lo miran en la mesa, aunque no con tanta sorpresa como se esperaría.

A pesar de sentirse ligeramente presionado, Katsuki sigue con su cometido aunque jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. En completo silencio, limpia la lágrima en la mejilla de su madre, que posterior a eso le sonríe cuando acaba y deja su mano unos segundos más.

La mejilla de su madre es tan cálida, pero ya no tan tersa como antes. Katsuki no recordaba haberla tocado desde que era pequeño, con a penas cinco años quizás, o diez, no lo sabe.

Finalmente aparta su mano y la devuelve a su cuchara para seguir comiendo.

—Sigue comiendo, Ochako ha mejorado cocinando. Está delicioso. No dejes que se enfríe —murmura, y sigue comiendo sin que le importe más lo que esté pensando su familia—. Tú también, papá.

Masaru sonríe cuando Katsuki lo mira momentáneamente.

—Por supuesto, hijo.

Ochako solo puede observar sintiendo una especie de alivio. Probablemente lo único que Katsuki necesitó siempre durante su adolescencia es que su madre se abriera un poquito más con él, siendo que normalmente las situaciones de conflicto eran a causa de ellos dos. Siente una sonrisa boba en sus labios y su pecho inmensamente cálido. No por el simple hecho de decir que su comida se ha vuelto deliciosa, Ochako se ha esforzado mucho y siempre supo lo que Katsuki pensaba de su comida, y siempre la opinión fue mejorando; sino porque le alegra ver que ellos puedan tener algún momento juntos.

Así que simplemente se dedica a comer cuando se da cuenta de que los tres son una familia, y hay cosas que deben ser solo de ellos. Lo que no sabía es que alguien se había fijado en ella.

—Ochako.

Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con Masaru y los otros dos que observan con cierta inquietud al oír al hombre.

—Eres parte de la familia, no te excluyas, ¿si?

Se le forma un nudo en la garganta y a penas puede tragar saliva. Siente sus mejillas calentarse al saberse pillada por Masaru y a causa de la vergüenza por ser puesta en evidencia. Él lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones, por supuesto, y Ochako en realidad agradece esa simple frase más de lo que podrían creer.

Cada día se esfuerza tanto en el trabajo, intentando encontrar una forma de entender a Katsuki y de ayudar en el trato con su madre. Todos los días llama a sus padres y todos los días oye a su madre diciendo que le apena mucho que siga dándoles una parte de su sueldo. Se esfuerza por salvar vidas y por subir en el ranking, porque no le apena ni le apenará jamás decir que es héroe por dinero. Aún así hay muchas cosas que ha descubierto en su camino, y una de ellas es que ha desarrollado un sincero amor por su deber, el amor por Katsuki, y a su vez hay muchas cosas que le han faltado, como el cariño de sus padres que no siempre puede ver y que, muy a penas, puede apaciguar con sus suegros.

Pero la idea de que sientan lo mismo que ella la conmueve, la hace sentir querida, que puede contar con ellos siempre que lo necesite. La hace sentir de la familia.

—Gracias, Masaru —murmura con una nueva sonrisa, llena de alivio, llena de dulzura.

Él asiente y, tal como había pedido Katsuki, se centra en la comida.

[II]

En medio de la sala, Katsuki se encuentra a Ochako sentada con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Mira hacia la televisión, que se encontraba apagada, por cierto, y sabe por razones obvias que se encuentra perdida flotando en su cabeza.

Después de que sus padres se fueron, él lavó los platos y utensilios, ya que Ochako había cocinado. Y una vez acabó pensó que podrían charlar un momento mientras comían maní y quizá se cubrían con una manta. Pero probablemente era mucho pedir.

Katsuki decide finalmente intentarlo y sentarse a su lado, dejando el plato en la mesa, asegurándose de que lo único que se toque sean sus brazos. Por supuesto no porque así lo quiera, sino que por darle algo de espacio a Ochako en su trance y en absolutamente todo.

—Hoy me hizo feliz que tu padre me dijera que soy como de la familia —La escucha. Katsuki precisamente esperaba a que ella quisiera hablarle—. Luego me di cuenta de que no debería ocuparme tanto en la tuya, más bien debería centrarme en la mía.

Katsuki alza una ceja, confundido por el cambio de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes. La última vez que los vi fue hace cuatro meses y he intentado apaciguar mi culpa llamando todos los días a alguno de ellos. No puedo pretender que con escucharlos todo quedará resuelto.

Ochako alarga la mano para coger un puñado de maní con una y sacar uno por uno con la otra.

—No seas estúpida. Todos los días trabajas y te matas intentando conseguir dinero para ellos y para ti —dice él, sin llegar a comprender la perspectiva de Ochako—. Tu padre ya consiguió trabajo hace tiempo y lo único que necesitan es para vivir día a día. No hay adolescente por la que pagar estudios, comida o ropa —Cuando ve el creciente enojo en sus ojos, Katsuki sabe que tiene que hacer que entienda su punto rápidamente—. Entiendo que quieras que ellos vivan cómodamente, pero precisamente estás ocupando más en ganar dinero para ellos que en dedicarles tiempo.

Katsuki sabe que no es la persona indicada para hablar de relaciones hijo-padre, pero él es completamente consciente de lo que hace y en realidad no le hace sentir mal huir de su madre. La relación entre ellos se volvió distante, y fue criado con cierta violencia en todo sentido. Su madre arreglaba todo con golpes en la cabeza que muchas veces dolían, y también a gritos, mientras que en su niñez lo habían tratado junto con su padre como un maldito rey.

Probablemente no era quién para hablar, pero al menos sabía cómo pensaba ella y cuál era su verdadero fallo.

—El punto es que seguramente ellos apreciarían mucho más verte antes que recibir dinero. No te estás centrando más en mis padres que en los tuyos, te centras en los tuyos desde un enfoque equivocado.

Katsuki se fija en que Ochako tiembla mientras procesa sus palabras en silencio, y se dispone a ponerse de pie para ir en busca de alguna manta para poder abrigarla. Sin embargo, siente la mano de Ochako envuelta en sus guantes rodear su brazo, por lo que vuelve a su lugar poniendo toda su atención sobre ella.

Sin decir nada, Ochako se inclina y lo toma desprevenido, abrazando su torso y restregando su mejilla por un momento en su pecho.

—Eres muy calentito —murmura Ochako con voz cansada—, contigo me basta.

Katsuki se acomoda y la rodea con sus brazos, esperando realmente poder ayudarla a subir su temperatura corporal. Pasan minutos en los que a Katsuki le da la sensación de que Ochako ha acabado por dormirse, así que comienza a pensar que sería mejor volver a su casa.

Cuando intenta separarse de Ochako —muy de mala gana—, descubre que no estaba dormida y que un día siempre podía mejorar un poquito más.

—Quédate, Katsuki —La escucha, su voz es calmada pero le da la sensación de que está cargada de cierta tristeza. Lo siente directamente en el pecho—. Te extraño.

E internamente agradece haber asistido a la maldita cena.


End file.
